fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Fan Fiction Wiki
The female turtles are laughing and talk about how to defeat the ultraviolet Lisa: dude I can beat them in my sleep ???:but we are your real opponent * an identical voice like Tina stated coldly * *the female turtles turned around to see if it was Tina but Tina standing next to them suddenly a female turtle come out from the shadow she was an emerald green color turtle she has black bandages on her elbow and her thigh with blue on the top she has light indigo eyes a little white bag with a blue star on it on her waist a white belt strap a white knee pads and elbow pads with spikes a black mask with blue around the eyes a bow look like a flower and blue on the bottom of her tail mask and also a blue star with a chain at the end of her katana blade and a black scarf that covers her mouth,* ???:*smile evilly* I'm Kira the team leader ???: sup *said an identical voice like Roxie another female turtle come out from the shadow she was an light tan color turtle she has black bandage on her elbow and thigh with red on the top she has neon green eyes a little white bag with a red circle on it on her waist a white belt strap a white knee pads and elbow pads with spikes a black mask with red around the eyes a bow that look like flower and red on the bottom of her tail mask and also a circle with a chain at the end of her sai and a scarf that covers her mouth ???: * slyly smiled* I'm Clara the team muscle ???: greeting *an identical voice like diamond and come out from the shadow she was a lime green turtle she has black bandages on her elbow and thigh with purple on the top she has reddish brown eyes a little white bag with a purple cressant moon on it on her waist a white belt strap a white knee pads and elbow pads with spikes a black mask with purple around the eyes a bow that look like a flower and purple on the end of her mask tails and also a cressant moon with a chain on top of her staff and a scarf that covers her mouth * ???: * smile viciously* I'm Jasmine the team brain ???: surf's up *an identical voice like Lisa and come out from the shadow she was a light green turtle she has black bandages on her elbow and her thigh with orange on the top she has baby blue eyes a little white bag with a orange flower on it on her waist a white belt strap a white knee pads and elbow pads with spikes a black mask with orange around the eyes a bow that look like a flower and orange on the end of her mask tail and also a orange flower at the other side of her ninjuku and scarf that covers her mouth* ???: *chuckle wickedly* I'm Alyssa the team wild one Kira,Clara,Jasmine,and Alyssa : and we're the foot quartants TBC author notes : sorry this was short but I will update this story hope you enjoyed it bye :D